The instant invention relates generally to handle attaching structures for brooms and the like and more specifically it relates to a brush to handle connector for a push broom permitting the brush to pivot to an adjusted position when engaging a fixed object so as to fit into normally inaccessable spaces.
Numerous handle attaching structures for brooms and the like have been provided in prior art that are adapted to adjustably connect handles to the brooms and the like by fasteners. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,764,774; 4,293,972 and 4,399,581 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.